My Seven YearOld Boyfriend
by peanutbutterQueen
Summary: Annabeth wakes up one morning to find out that her boyfriend has changed. Title says it all. Set before the Lost Hero. Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first Percy Jackson story. Go easy on me!**

_Annabeth P.O.V_

I was so annoyed at Percy. He and the Stoll's had played a prank on the Hectate cabin. They had switched all the names of the potions, and now there was a load of smoke coming out of the cabin. A huge crowd had gathered outside. Percy stood beside me with the Stoll's, laughing his head off.

The whole Hectate cabin came running out, along with a goat.

"What's with the goat?" Malcolm, my half-brother, asked me. The Stoll's grinned at each other.

"Let's just say that Marissa's water bottle got mixed up with a goat potion, and, well, you can see the results...," Travis said, a huge smile on his face.

"You are going to get in sooo much trouble...," I trailed off as Linsey, the Hectate cabin counsellor, came marching out. She had a huge scowl on her face, and all her skin was purple.

"Who did this?" she roared, and the Stoll's slid away into the crowd. Percy tried to sneak away also, but it was pretty hard since he's six foot two. Linsey spotted him, and her face darkened.

"Percy Jackson!" she screamed, and Percy broke into a run. One of Linseys siblings handed her a ball of yellow powder. Linsey took it and threw it as hard as she could towards Percy. It hit him hard in the back. There was a flash of light, and Percy fell to the ground.

I rushed over to him. "Percy, are you okay?" I asked him, concerned. He groaned in response.

"I'm sure he'll feel better in the morning," Linsey said, smirking evilly, as she walked over to him. I watched her cautiously.

"What did you do?" I asked her. "What's going to happen to him?"

"Oh, he'll be fine once he gets some sleep," she said, walking away with her siblings, laughing.

I looked down at Percy, worried. "Okay, someone help me bring him to his cabin," I asked. Suddenly, everyone started to leave. I rolled my eyes. I was about to start dragging him myself when I spotted Grover.

"Grover!" I shouted. "Het, Grover! Come help me drag Percy to his cabin! Don't even think about running away from me!"

Grover sighed, and walked over to me. "Help me, please?" I asked him. He grumbled and muttered, then finally agreed.

We looked down at Percy, who was now asleep. I sighed, then grabbed one of his arms, while Grover grabbed the others. We dragged Percy to his cabin then out him in his bed. By the end of it, I was really tired and out of breath. Grover was worse than me. His face was all red and sweaty.

"Who knew Percy could be so heavy?" I panted. He nodded his head in agreement, too tired to speak.

"Well, I have to go to archery now," I said, still out of breath. I left Grover and ran over to the arena.

I didn't see Percy at lunch or dinner. He didn't come to any of his lessons either. Worried, I went to check on him.

"Percy?" I called out, walking into his cabin. He lay in his bed, snoring. I knew it would just be pointless trying to wake him up. It would be like telling a rock to move. Impossible.

I looked around his room. It was a complete mess. The floor was covered with clothes and bits of armour. I looked at the walls, and realized they were covered in pictures. I saw one of him kissing me on the cheek. It was taken about two weeks after we defeated Kronos, when we had just started going out.

I smiled to myself, thinking about my amazing boyfriend. _I love him so much,_ I thought, as I walked out of his cabin.

I woke up the next morning to a banging on my cabin door, with someone shouting my name. I realised it was Percy's voice, but it sounded much higher than usual.

"Go away Percy!" I shouted. "It's eight thirty!"

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Annabeth!" He shouted, his voice getting louder. "Let me in!"

By this time, all my brothers and sisters were awake. One of my sisters let out a groan of frustration and climbed out of bed. She went over to the door and flung it open. A little boy ran into the room and came over to my bed. He climbed up onto the bed and started bouncing round, shouting my name.

I sat up in my bed, wondering what the hell was going on. "Who are you?" I asked the little boy.

He stopped bouncing and shouting. "It's me, Percy," he said, a cute smile on his face.

I stared at him in horror. I had a seven year-old for a boyfriend?

**There you go. Hope you liked it. Please review! **

**love,**

**peanutbutterQueen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter 2. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews! Gonna stick a bit of Tratie into this chapter because they're cute. :)**

_Travis P.O.V._

I was walking along towards breakfast when a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me behind a tree. I cringed, waiting for the beating for some prank that I must have played, so I was surprised when the person kissed me.

I realised it was Katie. We had been secretly going out for one and a half weeks. I started kissing her back, until I heard a little voice.

"Eeewww! That's yucky!" Katie and I looked down to see a familiar looking little boy staring at them with a disgusted look on his face.

"You guys were kissing," he said. "I'm going to tell everyone!" And with that, he ran off.

"We have to stop him!" Katie yelled, and took off at a run. I ran right after her.

We reached the dining area just as the little boy stood up on a table and started shouting.

"Katie and Travis, behind the tree-ee. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, second comes – mmpphh!" he was cut off as I covered his mouth and dragged him off the table. Everyone stared at me. My face was bright red. So was Katie's.

"Well?" someone shouted. "Were you?"

I looked at Katie. I sure as Hades wasn't going to answer. Katie went even brighter red and mumbled something.

"What?" everyone asked, and Katie mumbled it a bit louder. Unfortunately, Katie was standing right next to the Aphrodite table and they had radar ears when it came to any talk about relationships, so they heard exactly what she said.

"Oh my gods!" One girl yelled. "They did kiss! And they're dating!" A big squeal arose from the table.

I put down the little boy, who I had been holding the entire time and went to my table. Everyone stared at me. "Just eat your breakfast," I growled, my face as red as a tomato.

_Annabeth's P.O.V._

I laughed at Travis and Katie. They were so cute! They had added a little excitement to breakfast.

I felt someone sliding onto my bench. I looked down and saw it was Percy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was lonely at my table because Grover wasn't there." I wondered if Percy felt like this all the time.

"Well Percy, you can't sit here. I'm sorry," I said, and he pouted. He climbed off the bench and wandered over to his table. I suddenly noticed that everyone was staring at me and Percy.

"Poseidon has two kids? And where's Percy?" someone asked. Loads of people started shouting then, asking questions. I stood up on my bench, trying to get them to shut up.

"Alright, alright! Listen, that little boy _is _Percy!" There were many confused faces. "Look, I don't know who it happened either, but I do have my suspicions." I glared at the Hectate table, who suddenly seemed interested in their food.

"So that is Percy, and he's like, seven?" An Aphrodite girl asked. I was about to say that I didn't know, when Percy stood up.

"Yes I am. I'm seven years old, and I already have a girlfriend," he told everyone proudly. "But she won't let me sit with her." He was now pouting.

"Aaaww!" The Aphrodite girls cooed. "Come sit with us!"

He ran over to them and sat in the middle of the bench, while the girls fussed over him.

_Only Percy_, I thought.

**So? What did you think? Please review! Thank you!**

**Love,**

**peanutbutterQueen xxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks a million for all the reviews! Here's the last and final chapter! Hope you like it!**

_Annabeth P.O.V._

It was the afternoon while I was walking to the arena when Percy ran up to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me along.

"Come on Annabeth," he yelled. "We're going to be late for training!"

I rolled my eyes, knowing that nobody would fight a seven year-old Percy, but ran along anyways.

When we reached the arena, Clarisse and her cabin were already there, along with the Apollo and Athena cabin. Percy took a mini version of riptide out of his pocket and uncapped it. It grew into a child-size sword. Everyone laughed at that.

Percy went to the middle of the arena and shouted "Who's gonna fight me? Bet you're all too scared, huh?"

Clarisse turned around to look at him. She was trying not laugh. "I've whooped your ass plenty of times, Jackson."

"Only one person can beat me!" he declared. "And it's not you!"

"Hmmmm, is it... the tickle monster?" Percy shrieked and started running around the arena, with Clarisse chasing after him. She reached out and grabbed his jacket and he came to a halt. She started tickling him, and he collapsed on the ground laughing.

"Stop!" he finally managed to say. She stood up straight with a triumphant smile on her face. Percy ran over to me and hid behind my legs. Everyone stared at Clarisse.

"What?" she shrugged. "It works on my brothers." And she walked off, leaving the rest of us staring after her.

At the campfire that night, while the Apollo cabin led the sing-along, Percy appeared holding a bunch of flowers. He walked around giving a flower to every girl there. He stopped when he got to Clarisse, gave her flower, then gave her a big hug. The look on Clarisse's face was of complete surprise.

He came round to me and gave me a flower too. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and his face went red. Everyone "Aawed".

When he had given the last of flowers to the Aphrodite cabin, he climbed up onto their knees as they gushed over him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Hectate cabin grinning. I looked at them suspiciously and their grins grew even larger.

I was about to go over and talk to them when there was a blue _FLASH _and I covered my eyes.

I lowered my arm to see a sixteen year-old Percy sitting on the knees of the Aphrodite cabin with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked. Everyone stared at him. The Aphrodite girls pushed him off themselves and he fell to the ground with a thud. He crawled over to me, rubbing his backside as he came.

"What's going on Annabeth?" he asked me. I gave him a quick kiss in response. I turned to look at the campers.

"Nothing happened guys, right?" I said to them. They all started grinning and nodding.

"In fact, nothing at all happened except that the tickle monster paid us a visit!" Everyone started laughing as Percy's face took on a look of complete mortification. I was glad he was back.

**So that's it finished. Hope you liked it! Please check out my new Leo/Piper FRIENDSHIP ONLY story. Thanks! **

**Love,**

**peanutbutterQueen xxxxxx**


End file.
